


After ending: What happen that night.

by Minori



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Defender of Justice, After Ending, F/M, Fingering, I'm Bad At Tagging, Little bit of Fluff, Not much fluff just like a tinsy wittle bit, Sex, Smut, Spoilar lines at start!, i dont know anymore tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minori/pseuds/Minori
Summary: Saeyoung wants to make sure you remember him forever, how he plans to do it is a different story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Ok so this is totally self indulgent but anyway its my first lemon and I'm sorry if it sucked. But I'm sure a lot of us noticed the sexual innuendos during Sevens after ending and I have wanted to read a fanfic continuing on after his words of wanting to leave his existents on you but I haven't found one so I decided to write one myself! Anyway Enjoy, Also I'm sorry I suck at tags and summaries.

You snuggled close to him, enjoying the warmth of being wrapped in his arms, and the sound of his voice softly speaking to you “…Tonight might be our last night. Or… we might be able to spend the rest of our lives together.” Saeyoung murmured pulling you closer to his chest “I don’t know the results… but if tonight is our last… I just want to do one thing.” He pulled back, his golden orbs staring right back into yours “Can I… be a bit selfish to you? I want to leave evidence… that I existed.” Your breath hitched and he moved so he was on top of you your eyes never breaking contact “I want to hold you tight and love you all night so that you can remember me forever, will you let me?” The golden orbs you loved so much shone with a mix of love, lust and hope but you could still see the hint of sadness behind his eyes and you wished… no you would be the reason that sadness left. Wrapping your arms around his neck your brought yourself up to plant a kiss on his lips, pulling away long enough to breath a simple yes.

Saeyoung smiled and kissed you differently than he had before now, it was passionate and hungry, and he licked your lips asking for accesses witch you granted. His tongue darted into your mouth running along your teeth and exploring every inch he could. You weren’t going to let him have all the fun though, your tongue started to dance with his in a vicious war for dominance. You were too busy to notice his hand sneaking its way to your ass until he grabbed it causing you to gasp. The cheeky red head grinned and kissed along your jaw line knowing he had one your little game. His hands found the hem of your shirt and slowly, oh so slowly he lifted it up over your head tossing it aside, his mouth darting to your neck as he slowly began trailing kisses down your body, suckling and leaving little love bites as he went, enticing little moans out of you with each one. His hands were busy with the clasp of your bra trying to figure out its strange mechanics. Lifting your back to make it easier for him you grinned “So there is something the great Seven Zero Seven can’t do.” He growled throwing away your bra and sending a lustful, playful glare your way. He moved up to your ear and gently bite your elope “You better watch what you say MC, just remember I’m the defender of justice and I must punish those who don’t do justice.” He murmured huskily sending shivers down your spine.

Removing his own shirt Saeyoung tentatively grasped your left boob squeezing it and running his thumb over and around your nipple causing you to gasp, and arch up further into his hand. He lowered his face close to your right nipple but did nothing, you could feel his hot breath breathing onto your nipple making you only more excited. Your patience got the better of you and you opened your mouth to complain but the only noise your produced was a moan as the red head roughly sucked on your erect nipple, his left hand still toying with the your other nipple. He gave each breast the same amount of attention with both mouth and hand delighted with the little noises you were making. All to soon his hand moved away from your breast and down towards yours jeans. His touch was light, only the ghost of his finger traced your body making you shiver. Hooking his fingers on your jeans and panties he pulled them down tracing kisses along the inside of your leg. He moved to your right leg on the trip up but slowed his pace as he got closer to your woman hood. Hovering above your sex, Saeyoung breathed hot breath on you and flicked his tongue over your clit teasingly. Moving his fingers up the inside of your thigh and dipping one inside you, swirling it around and making you moan. He began pumping his finger in and out enjoying the squelching sound it made. Two fingers, three fingers, faster, harder, the hacker continued this while kissing your neck “S-S-Saeyoung! I’m gonna cum!” You screamed as you orgasmed hard onto his fingers. He sucked your juices from his fingers before burring his head between your legs and sucking up all of your delicious juices.

You breathed heavily your eyes lustful and half lidded, the sound of a zipper alerting your attention. Your eyes were soon meet with your favourite golden orbs “Are you ready MC?” He asked worry showing in his eyes. You nodded “I was ready ages ago Saeyoung.” You whispered pulling him into a passionate sloppy kiss. Positioning himself at your entrance he slowly pushed in. You dug your nails into his back small tears pricking at your eyes. “I’m in.” He whispered in his best hacker voice, you giggled almost forgetting the pain of losing your virginity. “And your mine.” He whispered darkly into your ear, your heartrate quickened and your breathing increased at this you were his, and he was yours. “You okay MC?” Saeyoung asked snapping you back from your thoughts, you gave a quick nod “Yes go ahead.” He nodded and slowly begun moving in and out. His pace slowly begun to pick up the pleasure making the pain disappear “Ahh Saeyoung.” You moaned, he groaned and his thrusts grew harder and faster, your walls clenched against his dick causing him to groan again. You let out a large moan when he found your G-spot “Yes there! God Seven!” Both of you were breathing erratically, beads of sweat all over your bodies, mingling together. “MC… C-cum with me.” You nodded feeling yourself getting closer to your climax. Saeyoung gripped your hips tightly and flipped you both over so you were riding him. “Finish it.” He said through huffs his hands still tightly gripping your hips so he could assist you. Nodding you lifted yourself up and slammed yourself back down on his manhood immediately feeling the difference in depth. You both moaned loudly in sync.

The sound of skin slapping against skin and both your moans echoed around the room, your walls clenched around him again “MC! I’m so close!”                                                                                                                                                                                “Me to Saeyoung!” You lifted yourself up again slamming down a few more times before you cried out his name as your orgasmed all over the tomato haired hacker, “MC!” his warm seed shot up into you causing you to moan more. Breathing heavy you collapsed on his body his arms wrapped around you and the two of you lay there in silence, they only noise that could be heard was both his and your heavy breathing.

After what seemed like an eternity you finally spoke “Saeyoung?”                                                                                                                                                                                                                 “Mmm?”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      “I love you.” Your eyes were still closed but you felt him move under you until you were laying on your side still wrapped up in his warm embrace. Warm lips were soon pressed to your forehead “I love you too MC.” You smiled and buried your head in the crook of his neck falling asleep to the sound of his now gentle breathing.


End file.
